1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mechanical vibration technology, and more particularly to the mining machine for the vibration exciter assembly of two devices of the vibrating screen or the feeding machine, and more specifically to a single-shaft track-changeable vibration exciter.
2. Description of Related Arts
Up to now, the mechanical vibration exciter of the conventional technology can be divided into three categories of circular motion, linear motion, and elliptical motion based on the motion track. The mechanical vibration exciter of the conventional technology can be divided into three kinds of single-shaft, double-shaft, and triple-shaft based on the structure of the vibration exciter. Various structures of vibration exciters achieve motion tracks that are described as followed.
1. The circular motion track is realized by the vibration exciter.
2. The linear motion track is realized by the double-shaft vibration exciter.
3. The elliptical motion track is realized by the triple-shaft vibration exciter.
Several improvements and innovations have been made, and several patents and utility model patents are also disclosed. For example, the patent number is CN200920213889.6, and the title is “Single-shaft circular vibrating motion track vibration exciter for mechanical vibrating screen”; the patent number is CN200310119021.7, and the title is “Double-shaft inertial vibration exciter”; the patent number is CN200920213200.X, and the title is “Triple-shaft vibrator of elliptical vibrating screen”. Although they have their advancements, they do not go beyond the thinking framework of the combination of single-shaft or multi-shaft.
When the motion track is different, the working effect of vibration exciter produced is also different. Specifically working effects of vibration exciters are described as followed.
1. The single-shaft vibration exciter produces the circular motion track. Advantages of the single-shaft vibration exciter comprise the single-shaft vibration exciter not only has the vibrating component force in normal direction but also has the vibrating component force in tangential direction, and critical materials are not easy to plug holes on the screen mesh. Disadvantages of the single-shaft vibration exciter comprise when single-shaft vibration exciter is combined with the motion of the spring that is in the vibration box, materials only can move in up and down sieving, but cannot move in horizontal conveying, because the horizontal component force is extremely slight. Therefore, all devices with single-shaft vibration exciters on sale are all put aslant, for using gravity to produce the horizontal conveying motion. Because of putting aslant, materials drop down in a hurry and are not fully sieved. Thus, the sieving effect is not good.
2. The double-shaft vibration exciter produces the linear motion track. Advantages of the double-shaft vibration exciter comprise the vibrating direction angle which can be adjusted between 0° to 90° through changing eccentric phase angles of two vibrating shafts, usually direction angles between 30° to 60° are selected to use. Accordingly, materials can be moved in up and down vertical sieving and also can be moved in horizontal conveying, so the double-single vibration exciter can be put horizontally to use. Because of putting horizontally, materials are sieved fully, and the sieving effect is excellent. Disadvantages of the double-shaft vibration exciter comprise that because of the linear motion, the double-shaft vibration exciter only can be vibrate in normal direction but cannot be vibrated in tangential direction, so critical materials are easy to plug holes on the screen mesh, and the sieving effect is reduced.
3. The triple-shaft vibration exciter produces the elliptical motion track. Advantages of the triple-shaft vibration exciter synthesize advantages of the circular motion and the linear motion. The triple-shaft vibration exciter can be put horizontally to use, and critical materials are not easy to plug holes on the screen mesh. However, disadvantages of the triple-shaft vibration comprise that the structure is complicated, the manufacturing cost is high, and the power consumption is large. When the triple-shaft vibration exciter as well as the double-shaft vibration exciter, are adjusted to the direction angle, the vibration exciter should be opened to dismantle the gear, i.e., adjusting the eccentric phase angle difference of the vibrating shaft, which is not easy. Users are easy to make mistakes when they adjust the eccentric phase angle difference of the vibrating shaft.
To sum up, if using the single-shaft vibration exciter in the conventional technology, the structure is simple but the single-shaft vibration exciter has to be put aslant, so the sieving effect is decreased largely, and the height difference between the higher end and the lower end that is set by the vibration box is large, which occupies a larger space, and increases the installation cost. If using the multi-shaft vibration exciter in the conventional technology, the multi-shaft vibration exciter can be put horizontally and the working effect of the multi-shaft vibration exciter is improved, but the consumable of the mechanism is large, the difficulty of manufacturing is big, the running cost is high, and the vibrating direction angle is not easy to be adjusted.
The biggest disadvantage of the conventional technology is that a vibration exciter only can realize a motion track, and different motion tracks cannot be switched in a device.